Torn
by Tinni
Summary: Muhahahahahaha.... a very dramatic/angst filled story pairing well lets see Trunks/Marron, Trunks/Pan, Goten/Marron, Bra/Uubu, Bra/Goten, Pan/Uubu. NO not at the sametime and yes people this does have a storyline.
1. Thoughts on Trunks

Torn00

Thoughts on Trunks

****

Goten

He is my best friend. The one creature in this universe I could not live without. Come what may I know he will always stick by me. Come what may I will always remain by his side. I would rather die than let harm befall him. I would pick him over my family. I do not mean to be an unnatural child nor do I wise to be an ungrateful brother but it is the truth. But he is also the creature that stands between me and the love of my life. He posses her heart, mind and soul. So wrapped up is she in love for him that she will never glance at me. But he tortures her, breaks her heart time and time again. Why Trunks would you do that to someone as perfect as Marron I will never understand. If you do not love her break the hold you have over her and let me have her. My love I can not bestow on another. I would if could break your hold on her. But loyalty to you and fear of my heart being ripped in two and a great deal of self doubt holds me back. But by Kami Trunks if you break her heart one more time I am afraid it might push her over the edge and even with the Dragonballs we might both lose her forever. If that happens Trunks… if that happens bury me next to her, please, for I doubt I'll live a moment longer than her.

****

Pan

I have loved him ever since I can remember. I think I was born to love him. Born to be his. But he sees me as nothing more than just another girl out of her senses with love for him. I am out of my senses in love with him but what he doesn't understand is that my love, unlike does girls he dates between his discontinuous relationship with Marron, comes from the soul. As for Marron… I know she loves him but he could not possible love her. If he did he would not put her through what he does. I know Marron has not touched his heart, his soul and I want to win them both and drive from his mind any thoughts of Marron. Bra thinks otherwise but she is blinded by a partiality to Marron. I know Bra has wanted Marron as her sister-in-law as long as I have wished Trunks to be mind. I cannot blame her for imagining that Trunks loves Marron more than he actually does. Marron is a friend and I loath to do this to her. But in the long run it will be better for all concerned. I will have my Saiyain Prince and Marron will be free to find the man who is her true soul mate. If I break this cycle of Trunks and Marron than someone like… I don't know my uncle Goten might finally have a chance with Marron. I think my uncle likes her a little, they would make a cute couple, second only of course to me and Trunks. He is mine. He my prince, he is my love, he is mine.

****

Marron

He confuses me. He loves me I know. But than why does he do what he does? Why does he love me, leave me, date someone else for a month or two and than return to me? Why do I let him do this to me? But alas! I know the answer to that latter. I love him with my heart, mind and soul. Every time I take him back I hope that this is the time he finally is ready to settle down. But he never is ready. Perhaps he never will be ready. Perhaps I should just give up and find someone else. Of course that implies I can give him up and move on. Kami knows I have tried. But he has spoilt me for anyone else. Their best is his worst. No one can match his touch, his words, the way he makes me feel like a princess when I am with him. Even the way he dumps me is… nice. The first time he ever left me was shortly after my twenty-first birthday. Our parents… our mothers had started talking about us setting down, having kids and I suppose that was enough to freak anyone out. Especially the free spirited Trunks Briefs Vegeta. Shortly after the party he came to my window late one night kissed me ardently and whispered in my ears, 'I love you but I am… not ready.' With that he was gone. I didn't see him for two months but I heard from Bra that he was breaking hearts by the dozen every week. When he was still at school he used to have pick of the week but during those days Trunks had pick of the day or even worse hour.

But he did return to me after his dating binge, I thought forever. But no, it was only temporary, he left again and again he returned. Soon a pattern developed that has now pretty much been made a part of my life. Between my relationship with Trunks I try to date other people, try to find a reason to lock that window I always keep open for him. But no one, no one comes close to the Prince of Saiyains. Perhaps it is the Saiyain in him that keeps this human girl at his whim and mercy. I do not know. All I know is that longer he keeps me in this cycle the more I wish for death…

****

Bra

I do not approve of his heart-breaker ways. He knows that well, he also knows that I love him dearly and will never hold that against him. But he plays with forces that should not be played with. He toys with love, plays with people's hearts and comes out of it none the worse for wear. I wish I could say as much for the girls. No, they get their hearts broken and for a time at least their lives are filled with utter misery. But still they come by the busload, throw themselves at his feet, fight to be the next to have their heart broken. Some men go to great length to cover up their heart-breaking ways. My brother never even passively pretends to be anything more than a guy who is just looking for a bit of fun. Yet still the girls come. They come in the mistaken belief that they will be the one to tame the wild Prince and be the mate of his soul. Even Pan, Pan who knows in vivid details the fate of the fools who try and tame my brother believes she can do it. She thinks that my brother will change his ways when he realises how much she loves him. I am however not that optimistic. Moreover I strongly believe that Pan is underestimating the hold Marron has on him. Pan once told me that she believed a part of Trunks' mind only was effected by Marron. I am inclined to disagree. He is as much wrapped up in love for her as she is for him. It's just that… it's just that Trunks is a coward, a free-spirited coward.

****

Uubu

Would to Kami he had different eyes, eyes that did not look so much like does of my beloved. I would break his pretty face for all the pain he causes to people who only make the mistake of falling in love with him. But enough, it avails not to talk of what one would have done if circumstances were different. Trunks is Bra's brother and as I love Bra I can not harm Trunks. But I fear… I fear that if Trunks does not change his ways it might end rather badly, especially for my sensei's granddaughter Pan. The foolish girl is so in love with Trunks that she has buried her head in sand when it comes to Trunks total want commitment. Foolish, foolish girl, may Kami preserve you from the gaze of the Saiyain Prince. But alas! You want him to look at you and see that you are no longer a child. What you do not understand **child** that if he does notice the woman you have become he will not be able to help but lust after you. But you dear Panny want love not lust and the love of Trunks Briefs Vegeta is a rare commodity indeed. He is not likely to bestow it on anyone easily.


	2. Let me be

Torn01

Let me be

'So you broke up with her.' Goten said indifferently into the receiver. 'What does that make it?' he asked, 'Three girls in three days?'

'Four girls in five days.' Trunks corrected, 'I am not that bad.' He said as he leaned back on the executive office chair. Thought it was 3 a.m. Trunks was still in his lavish President's office in the Capsule Corp. main complex.

'So what next?' asked Goten as he adjusted his position in order to get a better view of the night sky from his bedroom window. He liked talking to Trunks late at night. He got to watch the stars while lying on his comfy bed and inwardly laugh at Trunks for having to work so late even on a Saturday night. But more importantly perhaps it gave Goten something else to focus on when talk inevitably turned to Trunks' ever changing love life and eventually her.

'I am not sure.' Admitted Trunks. 'It really all depends on Marron.'

Even thought Goten knew it was coming he flinched. 'What are you going to do to her now?' he demanded rather harshly.

'Easy dude.' Trunks replied with a laugh, 'Nothing much. See if she is dating any loser at the moment. If she is than if see if she actually cares for him, which she won't.' he stated confidently, 'So I'll grab her, my platinum credit card and go off to some tropical resort some where and spend a couple of days there.'

'In short regardless of the current state of Marron's life you will whisk her away from a two day tropical holiday and than dump her again.' Goten translated.

'Dump her, marry her all depends on what I feel like at the end of the week.' Stated Trunks indifferently, 'Look if she really cares about the loser she is dating at the moment she'll bitch slap me back to Vegitasei and that'll be the end of it.' Trunks informed him in a half-laughing tone. 'But if she doesn't…'

'O stop it.' Goten interrupted him, 'Even if she was head over heels in love with the guy she was dating now as soon as you even showed up she would dump him on the spot just out of hope that maybe this time you're back for good.'

Trunks laughed, 'I think my friend you are underestimating the fire that's in her heart.' He told him, 'I have her heart so I know what it is capable of doing. She would slam the door on my face even if I was begging before her on my knees if she really loved another.' Trunks tone abruptly turned serious, 'But she doesn't. She love me and only me.' Goten could vividly see the possessive smile on Trunks face, 'I can whisk her away on a tropical holiday for a day or two.' As he said the last part his tone returned to its usual playful character, 'Besides I hear from Bra that she has been working very hard on her latest novel and was complaining of getting burnt out. She can do with a break.'

'Nice to know you are thinking of her.' said Goten sarcastically. 'Anyway I better get back to sleep. Unlike some people I am not my own boss.'

'Goten what the hell are you talking about?' demanded Trunks, 'You own your own dojo.'

'Yes but my dojo has set hours that I must keep to stay in business.' Goten pointed out, 'Unlike you I can't go to subordinates to deal with something and take off to the tropics with the…' he cut himself off.

Trunks laughed, 'Fine, fine see you later dude. Bye.'

'Bye.' They hung up.

Silence, 'Goddess of beauty, love, perfection.' Goten completed his earlier sentence, 'The queen of my hearts.' He said with a quiet sad smile as a single tear rolled down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and forced his mind on to other things, soon exhaustion took over and he was asleep.

Dear Diary,

Trunks is single again. Isn't it great? Of course it is. This is it dear diary. This is the time I go up to him and let him know exactly how I feel about him. O don't get me wrong diary I have no intention of going up to him and emptying my heart out like a silly school girl. No this is going to have to be done with tact, a great deal of tact. The problem is diary that Trunks still sees me as his little sisters little friend and not as an adult woman who can kick the ass of any of those painted dolls he dates, literally and metaphorically. But the problem is how do I let him see that? I am certainly mature enough. I think I act pretty mature, too. So that's not the problem. Maybe I have to wear something initially. Well I can't exactly turn up wearing a evening dress at his house that would just make him think I am desperate and well Trunks' eats desperate women for breakfast. I just have to find an outfit that's casual but still at the same time eye catching. Yes that's what I'll do. When I go over to spar with Bra next Tuesday I'll wear an outfit like that and take my battle suit with me. I'll make sure Trunks sees me in my outfit either before or after the sparring session. It really doesn't much signify when he does see me. I mean he is Saiyain after all, he does appreciate a woman covered in battle dirt and sweat. I mean he's always telling Marron how pretty she looks after a sparring session. Speaking of Marron I wonder if Trunks is going to play with his human doll this time. I mean it's been what over a month since he last toyed with Marron. It's about time he took her out her box. I am being very mean aren't I dear diary. I am sorry but it's just that this can't be healthy for either of them. I mean last time I talked to Marron she was positively depressed and Trunks… the other day he was having lunch with me and Bra when we saw Marron come out of a near-by shop with her pick of the week. She didn't see us or maybe she did who knows but shortly after coming out the guy kissed Marron, rather passionately as well. I couldn't help but glance at Trunks and I swear dear diary he looked about ready to kill the guy. Bra started to try and distract him but he did not take his eyes off them till they were out of his sight. Bra took me aside later and asked me if I still thought Trunks didn't love Marron from his heart. I didn't say anything because I know Bra is stubborn and would refuse to give credit to my argument. But come on dear diary am I the only one who things that Trunks' reaction was due to his possessive nature and not love? Anyway it's all just speculation. Neither Bra nor I know the contents of Trunks' heart. But I will try to find out what beats in the heart of the handsome Saiyain Prince and than we will know for sure. Later diary. -Son Pan.

She was sitting on the balcony of her apartment ten stories above ground, reeking of another man, all alone waiting for the sun to rise. Given it was only three thirty she was going to have to wait awhile still. Hovering just out of her eyesight Trunks did a quick check of her apartment. Who ever Marron had been with was no longer their. Which suited him just fine and he inwardly acknowledged saved the life of the unfortunate bastard. Slowly he landed behind her. Marron of course sensed him coming a mile away, 'Let me be, Trunks.' she pleaded silently. 'Please.'

'Let me guess you just had broke up.' Marron closed her eyes, 'Who broke up with who?' wondered Trunks.

'I made the first move but it turned out that he didn't like that way our relationship was turning out either.' Marron informed him.

'O, what did he not like about it?' he asked as he took a seat next to her.

'I wouldn't sleep with him.' She informed him.

'Excuse me?' asked Trunks, 'You smell otherwise.' He informed her.

'No, not that.' replied Marron, 'I would stay with him till he was asleep and than sneak out of bed and sleep on the couch or something.'

Trunks arched his brows, 'Why did you do that? Did he snore or something?'

'I do that with everyone.' Marron informed him.

'You don't do that with me.' He pointed out.

'That's because you make me feel…' she turned her head away from him, '…you make me feel safe. They just make me feel uncomfortable. I mean for Kami's shake I can snap their necks in my sleep if I am not careful.' Marron pointed out, 'I don't want that on my concise.'

Trunks smiled, 'Well if you are only going to date people stronger than you than that just leave me, Goten and Uubu. Now Uubu is dating my sister and Goten… well Goten is still moping over me stealing Paris from him. So I guess that just leaves me.' Trunks smiled and added teasingly, 'Unless, of course, you are into older men than there's Yamcha…'

'Trunks!' yelled Marron, 'That's disgusting.'

'I thought not.' Trunks said as he gently pulled her on to his lap, 'So my little dolly I think you need a bath and than a holiday or two.'

Marron looked into his eyes than and smiled a smile that lit up her eyes, 'And were are you taking your dolly this time?' she wondered.

'Oh dolly is just going to have to be patient and wait and see.' Said Trunks, 'But right now its time for dollies bath.' So saying he picked her up and headed for the bathroom.

Marron leaned her head against Trunks chest and whispered, 'Why won't you let me be Trunks?' she asked.

'I think you know the answer to that little dolly.' Trunks whispered in reply.

'What would you do Trunks if one day you discovered that your dolly wasn't yours anymore?' asked Marron.

The grip on her body tightened, 'Pray that we never have to find out.'


	3. All Grown up

All grown up  
Vegeta and Bulma were out and Trunks was still on his tropical holiday. Which meant   
Bra had the whole house to herself and nothing to do. It was a good thing Pan was   
coming over to spar, nor else she would have been forced to go to the mall and melt   
her credit card... again. Bra laughed to herself as she tinkered with her little pet   
project. It was an extremely small, extremely sensitive hearing aide. It had the   
capability to increase the wearers hearing by a stunning hundred percent. Though she   
knew her reluctantly business minded brother would waste no time in turning this into   
a cash cow for capsule corp. she was making it only for Uubu. Recently he had been   
complaining about all his friends having super sensitive hearing and him being the   
odd person out, this would give him Saiyain hearing. Although Bra was not sure she   
really wanted her boy friend to have the ability to eavesdrop on her conversations but   
it would stop him from complaining. So as far as she was concerned it was pretty fair   
trade-off.  
The bell rang. In moments Bra was at the door. 'Hey Bra.' Pan greeted her with a   
smile, 'Ready to spar.'  
But for a moment Bra just stood there looking at Pan, 'My brother,' she said evenly, 'is   
still with his dolly. They might come back tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to   
postpone this till than?' she asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice.  
Pan looked stunned, 'Bra!' she exclaimed, 'I came here to spar with you. What do I   
care if Trunks is here or not?'  
Bra shook her head, 'Why do you lie to me Panny?' she demanded. Pan was about to   
answer when Bra interrupted her, 'I mean look at you.'  
Pan looked down at herself. She was wearing a plain black pant and a simple white   
top. 'What I have too much make-up on? Or is there a hole in my cloths that I can't   
see? Isn't this how I normally dress?' she demanded thou they both knew this wasn't   
exactly how she normally dressed.  
'1. You are wearing make-up.' Bra counted on her finger, 'The last time you wore   
make-up was at our high school graduation party a year ago.' She reminded her, '2.   
While you do mostly wear pant and top you never wear hip hugger pants or tops   
whose sole purpose is to highlight your curves. 3. Can you even remember the last   
time you wore your hair down?' Bra's eyes were alight with anger, 'Obviously you are   
here to see my brother and he is not here.' so saying she was about to slam the door on   
Pan's face when she forced it open.  
'Okay I admit it I dressed like this to get Trunks' attention. But can you blame me?'   
she demanded, 'Bra I am in love and I just want a chance to make the person I love as   
much in love with me as I am with him. Now Trunks sees me only as a little girl and   
if dressing like this will knock it into his head that I am all grown up than so be it.' she   
stated, 'You of all people should know what I am going through. I mean you feel in   
love with Uubu while he was still indifferent to you and you went out and for a lack   
of a better expression got him.'  
'Uubu,' Bra pointed out angrily, 'does not break hearts as a hobby. Pan I would be the   
first to encourage you to go after the man of your dream, the man you love but going   
after my brother can only bring you heart break.'  
'You don't know that.' whispered Pan, 'I have to try Bra. I love him so much.' She   
informed her, 'I cannot, I will not go through my life without at least trying to make   
him mine.'  
Bra sighed, 'If this doesn't work out don't say you weren't warned.' With that she   
headed for the gravity room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat on the beach wrapped in each other's arms watching the sun set in the deep   
blue sea. Marron held Trunks tighter than he was holding her. Perhaps the force of   
their grip on each other indicated the measure of confidence each placed in the   
continuous of moment like this. Despite Marron's constant comments on the contrary,   
Trunks could never truly admit into his psyche the idea that he might ever lose her   
forever. Marron on the other hand lived in constant dread of the very event. So   
whenever she could she held him as tightly as she could in a vain attempt to keep him   
by her side. But it was coming to an end. She could feel the restlessness kindle in him.   
He was bored already. Marron laughed inwardly, it had been barely three days. But   
looked at another way it could be a good sign. After all he had originally only   
intended it to be two days. 'So when do we leave?' she asked.  
'Leave!' exclaimed Trunks as look of surprise settled on his features. Silence,   
'Tomorrow.' His face returning to normal, 'Am I becoming so damn predictable?' he   
demanded.  
'Yes.' Marron replied without hesitation as she extracted herself from his grasp. A   
move not entirely appreciated by Trunks. He would have pulled her back into his   
embrace if her poster did not strike him as being particularly sad and depressing, 'Are   
you ever not going to be bored of normal life?' she wondered with a sigh.  
'Sure.' Replied Trunks.  
'Any time soon?' She wondered.  
'Maybe. What the matter dolly?' asked Trunks, 'Why the sudden impatience?'  
Marron just smiled, 'Nothing.' Getting up playfully, 'Now since this is the our last   
night here I am going for a nocturnal swim.' So saying she ran into the surf.  
Trunks smiled but for a moment remained were he was just watching her. Marron   
dived into the sea. Sure that she would not hear him Trunks whispered, 'I am not   
bored of you. I can never be bored of you. It's just that...' he couldn't say it. He   
couldn't admit the truth even to himself. After all Saiyain Princes aren't supposed to   
be afraid of anything, especially not of an emotion like love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too late for her to be still in bed and too early for her to be in the gravity room.   
She had to be having breakfast. With that bit of deductive logic Uubu did a Ki search   
of the capsule corp. main building as he landed in the front yard. Sure enough Bra was   
in the breakfast room with, too his surprise, Pan. Vegeta was already in the gravity   
chamber and Bulma in her underground lab. There was no sign of Trunks. Well the   
setting was almost perfect. He supposed he could tolerate Pan's company for a little   
while. Uubu sighed, he didn't mean to be nasty or anything but he hadn't seen Bra for   
awhile and really wanted to spend some time alone with her. Just hearing her talk of   
what she had been doing she loved the sound of her voice. Maybe he would be able to   
make her laugh. He loved the way her face lit up when she smiled. A look of   
contentment came over his face as he realised that she, with all her perfection, had   
chosen him, with all his flaws. The content look changed into a smile and with that   
adoring his face he stepped into the house.  
He found Pan playing with her cereal dressed... well dressed quiet unlike herself. She   
had her hair flowing freely down her shoulder, the light purple top she was wearing   
seamed ready to burst at the seams and the pants... Uubu wondered since when Pan   
owned a pair of hip huggers. He glanced at the Bra, she looked away. Uubu sighed,   
'Hello girls.' He said as cheerfully as he could. 'Not interrupting anything am I?' he   
asked as he went over to where Bra was sitting, silently sipping her hot chocolate and   
eating her chocolate biscuit. She had such a weak spot for chocolate. Probably why   
she liked the chocolate skinned Uubu so much.  
'No.' replied Pan readily, as she watched Uubu give Bra a soft peck on the cheek. Pan   
knew that had she not been there that peck would have been a soft, slow but   
passionate kiss that barely contained all the fire that each of them had inside. She had   
seen them kiss like that once, when they thought they were alone. Words could not   
explain how jealous she had felt that day. She had retreated from that place as soon as   
she could and than she had screamed so loud she was sure that she had scattered every   
glass within a ten-mile radius. It was not fare, it simply was not. Why could she not   
have that kind of love from Trunks? Why was she destined to love from a far? Why?   
In the back of her mind she felt Trunks' Ki. But than again maybe she wasn't destined   
to love from a far.  
Within moments the door to the kitchen was flung open, 'I am back.' Came Trunks   
voice from behind Pan as the Saiyain Prince stepped inside, Marron's scent   
completely disguising his own. 'Umm... something smells good.' He said as he flung   
his bag to the nearest servo bot. Coming to the table Trunks wasted no time in   
grabbing a fork and spearing on an empty plate a stack of pan cakes that sat on the   
table.  
'Hey leave some for me.' Cried Uubu as he hastily retrieved two of the pancakes just   
as their comrades fell victim to Trunks' deadly fork. 'Stupid Saiyain appetite.' He   
grumbled.  
Bra laughed, 'Don't worry Uubu, I'll make some more.' As she said that she patted his   
back in a comforting manner.  
'Yes Uubu dear don't worry, your darling Bra will make you more tasty pancakes.'   
Trunks teased him. It was than that he glanced at Pan, 'Wow... someone looking   
different.' He commented off-hand.  
'Thanks.' Was all Pan said, looking up only briefly at him but unable to meet his eyes.  
Trunks turned his attention back to his pancakes. But found himself glancing at Pan   
from time to time.  
Conscious of his attention Pan forced herself to speak although she had hitherto sat   
enjoying Bra's company in total silence. Bra who was not one to encourage her   
brother tried in turn to distract Trunks from Pan with Uubu's help. But their attempts   
were in vain. When Trunks noticed someone he knew within moments if he was   
interested in them and if he was nothing short of the world ending could distract him   
from them. Pan it seemed had finally succeeded, 'Pan are you doing anything this   
afternoon?' he asked off-hand when a suitable opening presented itself.  
'Not really.' She replied trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.  
'Would you like to than go see a movie or something?' he asked, 'I hear there is a   
really good Kung-fu movie out.'  
Pan smiled a bright smile, 'I would love too.'  
'Great.' He said, 'I'll pick you up at six.' With that he left the table.  
'I guess I'll leave the two of you love birds alone.' Pan chirped, as she started to get   
up, 'Mind coming to the mall with me later?' she asked Bra.  
'Why not.' Replied Bra indifferently. Pan was in too good a humour to notice. When   
she was out of earshot, 'He still smelt of her.' She whispered. Uubu did not comment.   
'She's my best friend.' She stated.  
'And the niece of his best friend.' Said Uubu, 'He will be careful how he treats her...   
I hope.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks would never have left her had she shown him the true depth of her depression.   
But when he kissed her and took his leave she showed no more sadness than normal.   
But as soon as he was out of sight she dropped to her knees on the balcony where he   
had left her and started to cry out an ocean. High above right Goten watched her in   
silent agony. O how he wished he could fly down and comfort her. But alas! He   
attention would not be welcomed. Suddenly he saw her get and start to fly up, straight   
up till she was far above his head. Than she stopped, just hung there for a moment and   
than she dropped her Ki as low it would and began hurtling towards ground like a   
human sized rock. 'MARRON!' screamed Goten. Instinct taking over he powered up   
just below Super Saiyain as sped towards her falling form. Within seconds of Marron   
starting to fall she found herself caught by arms as powerful as Trunks.  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' demanded Goten as he turned her to face   
him.  
'Nothing.' Said Marron meekly, 'Just practicing free fall.' She informed him.  
'Why?' he demanded.  
'O you know...' she said lamely.  
'No, I don't.' Goten said flatly, 'Why don't you explain it to me?' he demanded.  
Marron held his gaze for a moment. A tear rolled down her cheek, 'You wouldn't   
understand.' She said calmly. Even as more tears followed the first. 'You have never   
been in love with a person you just can't have and certainly can't get over.'  
Goten started to laugh, 'You think that do you Marron?' he asked, 'You would.   
Wouldn't you?' he said almost to himself as sad note crept into his voice. 'Fine, I   
guess I'll have to show you.' He said. With that he kissed her. The kiss itself thou   
passionate was of no importance. It's what Goten was doing while he kissed that   
matter. He was opening his mind to her. Touching the deepest darkest recesses of her   
mind with his own. By the time the kiss ended she knew exactly how he felt about   
her, 'Still think I don't know what it is to love?' asked Goten softly. Marron shook her   
head as she gently kissed his lips...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Imagine corny DBZ narrator voice* So Trunks is now dating Pan and Goten has   
finally told Marron how he feels what will happen next? By the way kuro_enzeru   
aren't you suppose to be sick of T/P?  
  



	4. Blissful times...

Torn03

Blissful times…

Dear Diary,

Well it has been almost a month since Trunks and I have first started going out and yes its everything I have ever imagined it would be and more. Trunks has got to be the most romantic man alive. He knows when to show-off his wealth and when to just sit back and enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Let me explain to you what I mean. Last weekend he took me to an expensive restaurant where while we eating suddenly turned up my favourite R & B artist. To my surprise and the surprise of the other restaurant patrons but no the restaurant management and Trunks she began to sing couple of my most favourite songs. After she finished her unexpected performance she came over to our table and chatted with me and Trunks for almost half an hour. I found out later that Trunks had organised the whole thing just to make the evening a little more special. But yesterday Trunks just took me for a walk in the Park where we shared a pile of hotdogs and cans of coke and just talked of nothing in particular. The date was simple but it was as special and nice as the expensive restaurant and the singer. He knows when drape my wrists with diamond bracelets and when to just bring me a bunch of wildflower that he picked from the park at Capsule Corp. He always seems to know the right thing to say, the right thing to do. He's so perfect its scary. I do not think I'll ever envy anyone else ever again. Not even Bra who I did envy when I witnessed the kiss of passion that Uubu gave her, for a kiss from Trunks is entirely something else. His lips are soft as velvet, the passion in him burns white-hot and his touch… I do not have the words to describe his touch save to say it has the capacity to drive insane even those women who claim to be impervious to such pleasures. With all of these qualities mingled together in just the right proportion allows him to life to heaven his love with just a kiss. It would be something to be made love to by the Saiyain Prince. But that is something he has not done. I think it is because he is still unsure of our relationship and would rather not do something till he was sure. That's very gentlemanly of him and I fully understand. Right now I am content to having him all to myself. I hope this blissful time never ends. Meanwhile I think I should stop writing before I start sprouting more corny lines like does in a romance novel. "life to heaven his love with just a kiss" feh if I didn't have to take over Grandpa Satan's dojo I would seriously give consideration to becoming a romance novel writer. I think I am beginning to see where Marron gets all her material although she has written what two romance novels. The rest are just angst filled fantasies set in either futuristic or medieval distant worlds. Although come to think of it she must have received some of that inspiration from Trunks as well. I have to ask her about that one of these days. Late diary. -Son Pan

A month ago this would have been just a fragment of a beautiful dream that fled just as he reached to steal a kiss. But this was not a dream, it was real. Goten stooped down and kissed her lips softly, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a bright smiled, 'Can't sleep?' she asked as she nuzzled into his chest.

'Not exactly, I just much prefer watching you sleep.' He owned, 'Although right about now…' he stooped down to kiss her even deeply, '…I want to do something totally different.' Marron smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him to her. He had loved her so long, had mourned her loss for so long that every moment he spent wrapped in her arms was a moment spent in true bliss. Goten suspected he was never as happy in his life as he was when he was with her. But even as he held her in his arms the fragile nature of their relationship impressed itself on his senses, for over in with her own heavenly sweet scent was rough but pleasant scent that would not leave her regardless of much she bathed. The scent was all too familiar to Goten. Trunks, his odour seemed be have been woven in to the very fibre of her being. A very primeval way of telling the world that she was and always will be his. But no he will find a way to rid her off his scent. He will, he will…but how? He could giver something, something that would unit her and him forever. But would that, would that driver her away? Should he take the risk? Trunks scent reached his overtly sensitive nose once again and the decision was made. With the sliver moonlight shining on them, with the cool wind flowing caressing their skins Goten gave his lover the gift of blood and bone. Content, happy, exhausted and totally ignorant of what she now carried within Marron fell into a deep slumber as Goten was left to meditate on what he had done. Was this wise? Was this right? Was this fair on both her and Trunks? Was this… something broke his thoughts… something was ringing… the phone…

'Hello.' Goten answered his cheeks flushed with the heat of passion and his voice trembling from guilt. He of course knew who was on the line.

'What's wrong?' asked Trunks, picking up immediately on the tone of Goten's voice.

'Wrong, nothings wrong.' He whispered as he glanced at Marron, sleeping beside him, 'What's up?' he asked.

'You tell me.' Demanded Trunks, 'You have been avoiding me this last month.'

'Avoiding you?' wondered Goten, 'How so?'

'Well you only returned my calls when you knew I was not going to be home. Only turned up at Capsule Corp. when I have the least chance of being there and this is the first time in four weeks that your phone was not off the hook at night or you were actually home to receive the call.' Why in Kami's name did he have to forget to unhook the phone tonight of all nights. 'What the hell is going on?'

Silence, 'I am sorry Trunks, I'll make it up to you I promise.' He whispered.

'You damn right you will.' Snapped Trunks, 'This doesn't have anything to do with me dating Pan does it?' he demanded.

'I wish you weren't encouraging Pan's affection for you, that is not unless you returned it, but no that has nothing to do with it. I… I have a new girlfriend.' He own at last.

Trunks laughed into the line, 'Okay that explain things. You are afraid I will steal her away from you.'

'You did every other girl I ever dated.' Goten pointed out.

'True. I suppose I can see why you would avoid me.' Owned Trunks, 'Very well, I'll let you and your mysterious girlfriend be till you are either bored of her or think that she loves you so deeply that nothing, no even my irresistible charms can take her away from you introduce me to her. Deal?'

'Deal.' Replied Goten as he added to himself, 'But this time Trunks I am stealing something from you.' the conversation ended soon after.

Trunks hung up the phone and fell into deep thought. The conversation had awoken in him once again the agitated reflects regarding the beautiful quarter Saiyain that had been plaguing him recently. Trunks had been trying to figure out what he felt towards her. He certainly liked her. He liked her a lot in fact. But did he have any feeling beyond that? That was a question he did not know the answer to. However it was a question he need to answer. Trunks might have been oblivious to Pan's regard for him when he was not dating her but he saw painfully clearly now that Pan loved him with all her heart, mind and body. The state of Pan's soul Trunks was a bit doubtful of. Trunks suspected Pan rather believed than knew that her soul was in love with Trunks as well. But the point was that Trunks could not encourage such feelings in Pan of all people without being sure he returned it equally.

Bra, Uubu, Goten they all understood him wrong when it came down to love. Sure Trunks toyed with girls hearts but only because he knew that all the girls he had ever dated save for Marron didn't **love** him as such. At least not like Bulma loved Vegeta or Goku loved Chichi or Krillan loved #18. Which meant that Trunks could do with them what he pleased for he knew that whatever wound he inflicted on them would heal soon enough. Marron was of course a totally different matter and she, Trunks admitted, had to be considered too when he was deciding the future of his relationship with Pan. Trunks spent the rest of the night or rather rest of the early morning meditating on that decision.

The call surprised her. She did not know why Trunks would ask her to meet at the park again with a week. But Pan complied although from the tone of Trunks voice she had a feeling that something was going to happen. Good, bad she did not but something was going to happen, she just knew. She arrived to find Trunks standing facing a large tree. He seemed to study it with close attention. 'Trunks.' she called with a smile, 'What's up?'

The sun was well on its way to setting and the shadows that ran rampant with the setting of the sun seemed all settle on his face and obscure his features. Slowly he turned and looked at Pan. Looked at her through eyes that seemed so cold that Pan could not help but take a step back, amazed at how sinister the shadows could render Trunks' feature when his eyes were this cold, 'I think its time to end our little affair.' Trunks said coldly.

'What?' stammered Pan.

'You heard me.' Said Trunks disinterested. 'All things tend to come to an end and so must our relationship.'

'Why?' she screamed.

'I don't love you as much as you love me.' Trunks said bluntly. 'It would not be very fair for me to encourage you when I know I will never return your feelings.'

'But why not?' asked Pan, 'I mean why don't you love me?' She demanded, 'I gave you my heart Trunks.' yelled Pan as she felt her heart crack in two inside her chest. 'I gave you my heart, my soul, my everything.' she screamed, 'What more do you want from me?'

Trunks regarded her with cold blank expression. Much like the expression he uses towards his opponents in a fight. Much like the expression Vegeta uses towards people he is about to kill. Slowly he reached out and brush aside a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Pan flinch beneath his touch. She couldn't remember the last time she felt something that cold from anyone, much less Trunks, 'I don't want you.' he said with such cruel calmness that Pan felt as if a thousand daggers have been imbedded in her body, he turned away from her, 'I guess you fell in love with the wrong person.' he said softly. Pan felt the world turn upside down or was it her life? She vaguely noted Trunks fling away, than darkness claimed her...

Author's note: I have started a new mailing list in order to inform people when the my site ([http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/][1]) is updated, does of you who don't have auther alert might also like to subscribe as if my stories has been updated on my site it has been likely been updated here as well. You may join the group by going to [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DragonballSC/join/][2] or you can e-mail me and I'll put you in the list.

As for the next chapter of SC. I intend to finish the chapter off before publishing it and on top of that I would also like to do the epilogue. Plus I have received some renewed complaints about the spelling and grammar and that too must be looked into. So over all it'll be a while, especially since my finals are coming up.

   [1]: http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/
   [2]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DragonballSC/join



	5. Torn Hearts

Torn04

Torn Hearts

He didn't mean to spy but it was hard not to stop and listen when his new super sensitive hearing picked up Trunks' cold tone of voice. So he stopped and listened. Putting on hold his own pleasure as stopped to watch the misery of another. What Uubu saw, what Uubu heard made him sick to his stomach. How could Trunks be so cold, so heartless? Could he not see how truly she loved him? Was he that blinded by his own selfish desires and wishes?

As if to provide answers to his question Trunks stopped in front of him. They hung in mid-air each studying the other for some time before Trunks finally broke the silence, 'I would have thought eavesdropping was beneath your noble sense of honour.' He stated.

'And I would have thought that what you just did was cold even by your standard.' Uubu threw back.

Trunks smiled softly, 'That was cold if not cruel.' He admitted as he gazed down on Pan's body lying unconscious at the foot of the tree, 'But it needed to be done.' He stated.

'Needed to be done?' wondered Uubu.

Trunks nodded, 'Let me ask you this,' he began, 'if you did not return my sisters affection and felt that you never could return it would you encourage her to love you as ardently as she does?' he asked.

Uubu shook his head, 'That would not be very honourable. But I would not be so cold to her as you were to Pan.' Said Uubu.

'Than you would not have been very kind to Bra.' Trunks informed him, 'Because had you just given my sister a flourishing speech about how somethings were not meant to be and that to your great loss you could never love her and stuff like that than you would have left a gap. An opening that would have made her believe that you just needed time, time and perhaps more… how do I put it attention to see that you were indeed in love with her and just didn't realise it. It might eventually get through to her that you meant it when you said you could never love her like she loved you but by that time her true love might have passed her by.' Trunks tilted his head slightly as he continued to gaze at Pan, 'I couldn't do that to her. She will pin over me for a time but when the grief subsides so will her feelings for me and she will be free to bestow them on someone else. A much better outcome than if I had just broken up with her.'

Uubu shook his head, 'I agree with you part.' He admitted, 'But you didn't have to be so cold, so cruel.' He insisted, 'I think you under estimate the grief you cause others.' He concluded, 'That is why you can be so cruel.'

'Maybe.' Was Trunks' indifferent answer, 'I trust you won't mind taking her home.'

'Of course not.' Replied Uubu, 'I trust you will defend me when Bra chews me out for being late for your date.'

'Don't I always.' Said Trunks with a slight grin as he started to power-up.

'What are you going to do now?' wondered Uubu, 'Return to Marron for a few days or are you actually going to stay with her a whole week this time?'

Trunks shook his head, 'Not this time.' he said, 'This time I'll return to her forever.'

Uubu smiled as malicious a smile as he could, 'Well you better not tarry here than.' With that he head towards Pan and Trunks with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach headed towards Marron's apartment.

She had been feeling it since last night. A Ki that flicked for a moment and than was gone. She did not know what it was till she forced herself to meditate and than she felt it for long enough to know that the Ki resided within her own womb. The realisation had sent waves of horror through her all of them having their root in Trunks. While she was still in her meditative state she sent out a psychic call to Goten almost subconsciously, her fear echoing in that message so strongly that Goten wasted no time in complying with it. He found her sitting on the balcony floor, her back against the wall, eyes staring straight ahead but not seeing anything. 'Marron!' Goten cried out worried, 'What the matter?'

For a time she did not speak and Goten stood there in wrenched suspense, 'You would leave me.' She finally said, 'You would leave me if he asked you to.' It was more a statement than a question.

'I would not leave you at the bidding of anyone.' Replied Goten.

'But you would leave me if Trunks asked you to.' Marron said calmly.

Goten looked away. He could not deny it, he could not affirm it. He would do anything Trunks asked him to do but would he go so far as to leave the love of his life? He did not know. 'Marron I don't want to leave you.' He said at last. 'This I know for sure.'

Marron pressed her head back against the wall, 'I know that. I also know you know about the child in my womb but do you know what Trunks will do when he find out?' she wondered, 'I don't, that's why I am scared.' She owned.

Goten sat down next to her, 'Trunks would never hurt my child.' He replied confidently, 'And he would never hurt my wife…' with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of exquisite design. It belonged to his grandmother, one of the last surviving remnants of the Ox Kings treasures.

'Goten.' She whispered as she gazed at the ring, 'Are you…?'

'Marron will you honour me by being my wife?' he asked softly.

Tears started streaming down her face as a thousand thoughts, thousand feeling rushed through her. Finally she pressed her lips to Goten. A gesture Goten took to mean yes, especially given the passion and intensity of the kiss. Slowly he slipped the ring on her finger. Their hands interlaced as they deepened the kiss. Neither taking noticed of the figure standing above them, seething in anger and fighting to keep his rage down.

Had it been any other man than Trunks would have torn him to bits in front of Marron regardless of whether she was carrying his child or not. Of course if she was pregnant with anyone else's child it would not still be in her womb. Trunks was not as easy to infuriate as Vegeta but when blind rage overcame his senses Trunks could be every bit as ruthless and cold as Vegeta. But this was Goten and Goten was immune from Trunks wrath to a degree not even boosted by his own family. Goten spoke truth when he said Trunks would never hurt what was his. Even in his rage Trunks could not contemplate hurting Goten or the child that resided now resided inside Marron. Closing his eyes Trunks fled the scene as fast as he could. His heart, his heart tearing into two inside his chest.

Dear Diary,

I hope I make some sort of sense for I know not what I write. My tears do not allow me to see thinks clearly. My hands tremble so much I am barley able to hold the pen. My head hurts from crying and my thoughts are so jumbled that I do not know what I feel or what I think. I find myself at home, from the grace of Uubu I understand. I also find my heart torn into pieces thanks to Trunks. Yes, Trunks has left me. Left me for Marron no doubt. He left me because he didn't love me as much as I loved him. He… what more can I say. Yesterday I was in heaven, today I am in hell. It's not as if I was not warned. I mean I can just hear Bra going told you so. Bra… I don't think I can bear to see her. Her eyes are so like his. I think I would die if I have to look into does eyes gain. But I won't die will I. Suns will rise, suns will set and soon one day my pain will end. But till than… what will I do till than dear diary? What will I do? I can not write any more. I am not sure why I even attempted to write in you now. I think, I think maybe because I needed to tell someone, something how I felt and you are the only thing that would not have turn around and gone I told you so. I think I'll be hearing that phase more than I liked in the coming days. I wish to Kami I knew what it was that Marron has that I do not. But enough, I do not want my tears to ruin your pages more than they already have. - Son Pan.

He didn't make it to his room he literally fell out of the sky near a large tree in the Capsule Corp. compound. He hit the ground shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He had never felt like this before. Breaker of hearts he never had his heart broken before. Never once in his life had a wound been inflicted on his heart. But now, now his heart was in tatters. As if on cue the tender scene between Goten and Marron floated into his mind. Trunks body convulsed and he found himself emptying the content of his stomach on the ground before him, his cheek wet with tears. He was crying. Trunks could not believe he was crying. He could not remember the last time he had cried. But he couldn't stop himself now. Soft footsteps came from behind him. Even before he turned around he knew who it was. Which is exactly why he kept his back to him. He would not give Uubu the satisfaction of seeing his tear stained face, 'You knew.' Trunks managed to growl out at last.

'I saw them at a Café couple of days ago.' He owned, 'I didn't even tell Bra about it. They seemed so happy together, **she** seemed so content that I had no doubt that you had lost your dolly. Whether it was forever or not I could not tell. I certainly hoped in was forever.' He admitted, 'Not because I wanted you to be reduced to this state or anything like that.' he added quickly as he felt Trunks power rise, thou he could take Trunks he really didn't want to fight a wounded man. 'After all at the time I thought you and Pan were… well I hoped the two of you would be together for eternity. But regardless Marron and Goten are both my friends.' He pointed out. 'They were happy together and I hoped they would be so forever.'

Silence, 'You should have told me.' He whispered softly, 'Something might have been done about it than.' He murmured to himself.

'If we are going to play the "should have" game than you should not have left Marron ever.' Replied Uubu, 'Face it Trunks whatever has befallen you has been your own doing. Neither me nor Goten had anything to do with it. After all had you never left Marron Goten would have never had the opportunity to make her his and you would not be where you are.' With that he left but not before succeeding in making Trunks hurt more, hurt, in fact, so much more that even before he had gone three steps a howl of anguish and despair filled the night sky that seemed to shake the very pillars of heaven. Lightening, thunder, a moment more and the heaven began to weep with the torn-hearted Saiyain Prince.

Through the veil of heaven's tears Uubu saw his own love fly towards her prone brother. But Uubu stopped her, 'Let him be.' He told her as he pulled her into his arms, 'Let him for once feel the pain he has caused others and let me see what is to become of me the day you decide you have had enough of me.' He whispered.

Bra's eyes widened and she gave him a wondering look but she did not make any move to reassure him to the contrary. Saying only, 'I love you. I have loved you ever since I can remember. I love you.' Uubu was not naïve enough to take that to mean that she was not going to leave him. He knew full well that all it meant was that she did love him but she would leave him soon enough. That was enough to tear his own heart in two. But no, thou his heart was torn he was immune to pain as yet, he would feel no pain till she did leave him. Reaching up she pulled his face down to hers, giving him a kiss ardent in its feel and rich with all the love she felt for him. But even the knowledge of how ardently she loved him did not mend his heart. The time for end of his bliss was near.

Author's note: I guess it would be pretty safe to assume that of all the people who started reading the fic and followed it up to chapter three only a handful of people remain. Well I knew this was going to happen the moment Trunks broke Pan's heart but hey the story will be what the story will be. Besides aren't there enough T/P out there? I mean whatever happened to variety. But still lets recap, Marron broke Trunks' heart, Trunks broke Pan's heart, Uubu knows Bra will leave him any minute though they are perfectly happy and both love each other very, very much. But than why would she do that? Goten got Marron pregnant on purpose so she would always be his and now is about to marry her. But he might leave her if Trunks asks him to. Will Trunks ask him to leave her? Does he even know how much power he has over his friend? What will Pan do? All… well some of it will be revealed in the next chapter "Pacts"


	6. Pacts

Pacts

The shearing pain went through his mind like a wildfire and jerked him out of her arms. 'Goten?' asked Marron panicked as Goten felt himself get reduced to a quivering heap of flesh.

'Trunks.' He whispered almost inaudibly. It had to be Trunks. He was not in pain and Trunks was the only one in this universe whose pain Goten could not help but feel. He could block it out if he so choose. But Goten let himself feel every bit of anguish that was now engulfing his friend's heart. He was the cause of it and he would suffer with him.

'Goten what's going on?' demanded Marron as she wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to stop him from trembling.

'I think,' Goten rasped out, 'Trunks knows about us.'

Marron grip around him tightened. It did not take her long to put two and two together, 'He's in pain.' She whispered.

Goten nodded, 'It seems, despite everyone thinking otherwise, Trunks' constant referral to you as his "Dolly" did not equate to him thinking of you as a possession and nothing more.'

'Funny I always thought he called me his dolly because when I was with him he wouldn't even let me blush my own hair.' She whispered her tone distant.

Goten closed his eyes, 'Marron do you want to…?'

'No.' she cut him off, knowing full well what he was about to say, 'I waited for Trunks long enough. He is in pain now.' She said, forcing her voice to be harsh, 'But he'll get over it soon enough.' She didn't believe the words herself and despite her efforts Goten knew she didn't mean it. But more than Trunks never getting over her Goten feared that she might never get over Trunks. But enough of that, his heart commanded, he had given her an opportunity to back out of this, she did not take it. She was his now and that was all that mattered. Goten just wished he didn't feel so damn guilty over the whole thing.

* * *

'Trunks.' Called Bra softly. Slowly Trunks turned to meet his sister's eyes. Even through the thick curtain of rain he could see her eyes were swollen. 'Trunks let's go inside.' She begged, 'You're shocking wet and dirty and if you're planning on catching something and dying, forget it. We are Saiyain's remember? We don't die that easily.'

'Don't be so sure.' He whispered.

'Trunks!' she screamed. 'Please.' She begged as she grabbed one of his arms and started to pull. 'Please.' She begged. 'Please.' Slowly Trunks got up.

Cocking his head to one side he studied Bra closely, 'Why are you crying?' he asked, 'It can't be for me.'

'It is.' She said, 'At least part of it. The rest of it is for Uubu.'

'Uubu?' wondered Trunks, 'What has he done?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all. He's just sad… I am sad because he is not my soulmate. I mean I love him with all my heart and mind but he has not touched my soul. That belongs to someone else.' She started crying, 'But I don't even know who it belongs to and I don't care right now.' She owned, 'I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But if I did find… if I did meet my soulmate I would leave him and he's scared that he would lose me and I am scared I would lose him because if he isn't my soulmate I am not his.' Bra explained in voice that shook with emotions.

Trunks smiled a sad smile, 'You love each other than enjoy each other's company.' Trunks advised, 'Worry about what will happen when it happens.' He told her, 'But just remember to hold on to your soulmate when you do find him and not do what I…' he turned away.

'Trunks if you know for sure Marron is your soulmate than you are Marron's soulmate.' Bra informed him, 'You know as well as I do soulmates don't just cease to be. Marron is not doing anyone a favour by being with Goten if her soul is in love with you. They will never be truly happy if Marron denies her soul what it wants.' Bra reasoned.

Silence, 'Whatever needs to be done will be done.' Said Trunks mysteriously, 'For now let's just go home.' With that he headed for the Capsule Corp. main building with Bra trailing after him.

* * *

Goten had resolved to let Trunks have a night and a day to digest the information before he showed up. He was not sure how Trunks was handling things, the night and day passed for him slowly and painfully. After the brief surge of pain that Goten so vividly felt he found himself totally shut out of Trunks' mind, a bitter situation that only added to the feeling of guilt that was consuming him. But regardless of that bracing himself for a cold reception Goten headed for Capsule corp. The heavy rain of last night had long since cleared but the air was still chilly and Goten was thankful for his Ki shield. The journey however felt longer than usual and made worse by all the things that came to his mind about what Trunks might say to him on the occasion.

Goten's mind was however partly relieved when upon his arrival at capsule corp. he discovered that the window to Trunks' room was wide open. The night was too cold and even with Trunks' constant Ki shield he knew his friend would have normally had the window closed. Goten softly entered the room and let his eyes focus on the dim nightlight in the room. Trunks was sitting on his bed with his back towards the window. 'Trunks.' whispered Goten.

'Do you love her?' asked Trunks.

'Yes.' He replied.

Trunks let out a sharp breath, 'How long?'

'As long as I can remember.' Acknowledged Goten, 'But she loved you and you loved her. And I was content to love her from afar and spend the rest of my life longing for that which I could never have. But than...' he cut himself off. Marron had made him swear that he would never reveal to Trunks the depth to which her despair had taken her.

Silence, 'I think she still loves me as I love her.' Trunks said after a moment. It was than he turned and faced Goten, 'What would you do if I tried to get her back?' wondered Trunks, 'What would you do if in the name of our friendship I asked you to leave her?'

Goten smiled, 'You and I both know that you believe in faith Trunks. You can try and get her back but if faith wants us to be together than there is little you can do.' But than his face fell, 'But if you asked me to leave her I... would.'

Silence, 'I won't ask you to leave her. You love her as such it wouldn't be right. But,' added Trunks, 'she can't love you the way she loves me and I will... speak to her.'

'She would slam the door in your face even if you were begging on your knees. That's what you said would happen if she really loved someone else than you.' Goten reminded him as he gazed up at the ceiling, 'For my sake I hope she does that.'

Trunks laughed. 'You must thing she would do that of her own accord. Nor else why would you get her pregnant?'

A brief touch of colour spread through his face. 'Maybe I just wanted children.' He retorted.

Trunks only smiled, 'If you say so.'

Silence. Feeling as if his absence was being long desired Goten stepped up to the window. But just as he was about to flew out. 'I hope you will honour the pacts we made as children.' He stated.

'I will protect your child with my last breath if need be.' Stated Trunks, 'And I'll remain your friend come what may. Whatever I might do I do not back out of my commitment.'

'I know you don't.' with that Goten was gone. Trunks did not remain long in his room after the departure of his friend. He needed to talk to Marron and he was in no humour to put it off.

* * *

I waited for him. No one can say that I did not. I waited for him till my loneliness took me to the brink of insanity but yet he was not ready. He did not return to me forever. He loves me I know but I just can't wait for him any longer. Is it selfish of me to want to bestow on my love on someone he wants to be with forever now? No it can't be but than why do I feel so utterly wretched inside. Why does every fibre of my being wants to run back into Trunks' arms and kiss and soothe away his pain and beg for him to forgive my... my what? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

A gust of wind drew Marron's attention to the open window. The window she always kept open for Trunks. She had not yet brought herself to lock that. She suspected she never would be able to. Trunks stood there with a look of despair mixed with hope suffused through his face. 'Hi.' She said softly, a little fearfully as her hand unconsciously came to rest on her tummy.

The movement was not lost on Trunks. He just smiled a raw sad smile, 'When we were young, Goten and I swore that if we ever have children than each would love the others child as much as our own and protect them all with our lives. I will not, I can't not harm Goten's flesh and blood even if I wanted to.' He assured her.

'What about my flesh and blood?' wondered Marron.

'Your flesh and blood should have been also my flesh and blood.' stated Trunks flatly.

Marron laughed, 'I want that.' she acknowledged, 'Even right now it seems we will never again be together I still want that. But...' she shook her head.

In the brief flash all that Trunks had suspected was confirmed, 'You don't love Goten, do you?' he challenged.

'I love him with my heart.' Marron informed him, 'But not all of it. I love him with my mind, my conscious will.'

Trunks smiled, 'I see, so basically you are forcing yourself to love him.'

'No!' protested Marron, 'That's not what I said.'

'That is what you meant.' Trunks retorted.

Marron turned away, 'I am not giving into you Trunks. Forget it. I am not arguing with you. I love Goten enough for now. In time I will love him with every fibre of my being and I'll forget about you.'

'No!' screamed Trunks, 'This is not going to end like this. Not when you still love me.'

Abruptly Marron started crying, 'It's too late.' She screamed, 'I have set myself on a path and I intend to see it through. But...' the sobbing increased as Trunks found his own heart cry along with her, 'I love you so much.'

'Than what the hell is the problem.' Trunks all but screamed as he not too gently turned Marron to face him. 'You are the love of my life!' yelled Trunks as he grabbed Marron, 'I am not losing you to Goten or anyone else for that matter.'

'Trunks do you even release how much of a big hole I have managed to dig myself into?' she asked. 'I admit that I am yet to love him they way I do you. I think a part of my still believes you are my true love but I am pregnant with Goten's baby. Goten's baby! Sick of waiting for you I accepted his proposal for marriage. But even though I can break off the engagement I will not kill my child. It's over between us.' She informed him in between her sobs.

'Why?' demanded Trunks, 'You just said it yourself I am your true love. Break off the engagement, I have no problem with the child in your womb. I would be honoured to raise the child of my best friend. Goten is my best friend and the only time I would put my own interest ahead of his is when it concerns you. Besides its not fair to you or him if you know I am your true love.'

Marron shook her head, 'I said a part of me believes your are my true love.'

'Which part?' demanded Trunks.

Silence, 'My soul.' She confessed.

Trunks started laughing, 'We are soulmates Marron. Soulmates don't cease to be. You can't see this course through. It will only end in disaster.' He tried to reason with her.

But Marron shook her head, 'No I have made my decision. Besides what my soul wants my soul wants but your spirit seeks to be free. You Trunks...' she looked him straight into his soft blue eyes, '...are not ready to settle down. A part of you will resent me forever if I make you settle down prematurely.' she smiled sadly, 'I don't want you to resent me.'

'I won't.' he pleaded as he pressed his head in the junction of her neck, 'I won't.'

'Yes you will.' she said, 'You just don't know it.' she said as she buried her head in his hair.

We stood like that for the longest time finally Trunks pulled back and presented to me a face of a man who seemed already dead. There was no life in his eyes. No feeling in his face. My words, my resolve seemed to have drained from him his very spirit. That surprised me. I think I half expected him to smile and say in a cocky voice something like "Its your loss babe." And take off. But know, I was not some girl he picked up at a night-club I was too him all that he said I was too him. The love of his life, his one true love but now I was someone else's. Had he let the silence remain I think I would have ran straight back into his arms and did whatever it was he wanted me to do. But he broke the silence before that could happen, 'You think, ' he began as he kneeled on the ground and laid a ear against by belly, 'that this child is a sign from the faiths that you and Goten are meant to be.'

'Yes.' she acknowledged.

What he said surprised Marron greatly, 'Than humour me by entering into a pact.'

'What pact?' words couldn't explain the dread that rose up inside of her.

'If the child dies for whatever reason before you and Goten get married. You will become mine.' He stated.

'We are getting married within two months.' She informed him, 'What could possible happen?' she wondered. Forcing her mind to stay away from thoughts of all the horrible accidents that could happen to take her child way from her.

'Than you should have no completions about agreeing to this little pact.' Trunks retorted.

Before she could stop herself, 'Very well, I agree.' Trunks smiled than. Not the most pleasant smile she had ever seen him smile.

'Good bye, Marron.' He said as he backed out of the room through the window, 'For Goten sake I hope you have a healthy baby.' With that he was gone. Leaving Marron to ponder the consciousness of the pact she just entered.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, anyone still remember this? A well, what can you do.


	7. Unexpected Developments

Unexpected Developments

Dear Diary,

Two months of sheer torment and still the pain does not lessen. I knew I loved him, I know I love him but I did not realise the depth of my love for him. Of course though we only went out for a month I have loved him all my life. To have such a bitter end to all my hopes and dreams is... but I can't just give him up. I know I should but maybe, maybe if am patient maybe one day he will realise... no he will never love me. He has made that ardently clear. But I can't stop loving him. Not like this.

Bra comes over a lot. I still can't bare to look at her face. So I keep my back to her but her company goes a long way towards helping me forget the pain in my heart. Even if it for a moment. She tells nothing about Trunks though. I asked her once. She made the cryptic remark that Trunks was not immune to the pain of a torn heart either. I don't know what's going on any more. I haven't left my room unless I had to for the last two months. I think my parents are starting to suspect something though I try and maintain a happy face when I am around them. Which isn't that difficult. I mean my father's always busy with work and my mom's always doing something. They aren't here often enough to notice anything different about my schedule. But even they are beginning to suspect things and that isn't good. I do not want anything else to happen. But, but... I still want to... I want to talk to Marron. Just for a little while, I want to ask her what it is exactly she has, what it is exactly she does that makes Trunks go back to her time and time again. Maybe, maybe than I'll know why I will never be the one for him. -Son Pan

* * *

'How is the wedding prep?' asked Trunks casually. A little too casually. This was not the conversation Goten wanted to have with Trunks when he dragged him out of his office for an extended lunch break.

'Fine.' Said Goten, 'It's a bitch trying to keep a secret from our families but neither Marron nor I particularly want our parents going overboard with this. We already have a place picked out and stuff now all we have to do is think of a way to get them there without arousing any suspicions about what's actually going to happen once they get their.'

'Just throw a party or something.' Said Trunks indifferently.

'Yes, but what occasion?' challenged Goten.

'Plans for extending your dojo.' Trunks offered. 'I don't think it going to much matter. They don't suspect anything and I don't think they will ask too many questions about why you or Marron suddenly decided to throw a party.'

Goten starred at his friend of a moment. 'You are awfully keen to get the love of your life married off to your best friend.' He commented. It was true about him at least Trunks had been acting very, very strange.

It was than that Trunks smiled that singularly unpleasant smile again, 'I still have hope that my little pact will yield results.'

'Trunks.' Goten drew out his name in a hint of reproach.

Trunks laughed, 'Don't worry my friend, I wish nothing but good health and long life for your brat. But...' His expression changed into one of a slightly savage mockery, 'I can't speak for the universe.'

Goten turned away. After a pause he said bluntly, 'Enough of this. What will happen will happen and right now what is planned on happening is that in a weeks time Marron will become my lawfully wedded wife for all eternity.'

Trunks smiled again. That smile was beginning to give Goten the creeps, 'You are of course right. What will happen will happen.'

* * *

She was lying on the sofa with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She had fallen asleep while they too of them where watching some DVD she rented. Uubu never really made attention to any the actual DVD unless he felt that she really wanted him to see it. Most of the time he sat watching her. Seeing the expression on her face as she saw things she liked or saw parts that she felt were really lame. The expressions on her face were in essence more interesting than the actual movie to him. She appeared to have so many. Her face was always a wash with some many emotions that Uubu wondered if some part of her Saiyain heritage meant that she felt more than the average human. Probably not, after all Vegeta and Goku only had the standard set of emotions. Some might even say that they lacked a few. But she might indeed feel more, more than him anyway. That was one of the first things he noticed about her.

The occasion was most ordinary, she saw a flower that she really liked but on her face Uubu saw more emotions played out than that. It was when he feel in love with her. He did not fall in love with Bra after she made the first move than asked him out. He was already in love with her. Starting to go out with her only made him fall ever more deeply in love with her. It was than the thought that had been haunting his waking and sleeping moments came again. 'I don't want to lose her.' his mind whispered. The hand he had around her tightened slightly. Not enough to wake her but enough to make her squirm to get comfortable again.

He of course knew who her soulmate was. Gifted with the ability to see aura's he had seen the patterns of hers in the aura of another. Fortunately for him so far the other had his head so full of love for another he would never notice her. She too had her head so full of love for him she did not notice her real soulmate and Uubu hoped she never will. A slow smile curved up his lips. Of course if things went according to plan than she would forever be his.

* * *

Marron stood on her balcony looking up at the stars. Just wondering what it would have been like to see Vegitasei. What it would be like to be taken back there as the wife of the Prince of all Saiyain? What it would be like to be taken back there as the wife of a peasant as powerful as the Prince but a peasant non the less. She once heard Vegeta say that while power mattered in Vegitasei, rank was still rank. She sighed. Of course Vegitasei was long gone and as much as anyone wanted it was not coming back. Even the Dragonballs have their limits.

It was than that she felt the Ki of one of the few remaining inhabitants of Vegitasei, 'Pan.' She said without bothering to look at her as Pan landed behind her. Blocking the door back into her apartment. 'What can I do for you?' Marron wondered.

Silence. 'What is it about you?' Pan asked finally.

Marron turned around to face her, 'Excuse me?' She asked.

'What is it about you that makes Trunks come back to you time and time again?' Pan clarified.

Marron smiled, 'You are asking the wrong question Pan. What you really should be asking is what is it about Trunks that makes me take him back time and time again or rather what is it about Trunks that makes you love him despite what he has done to you.' She informed her.

Pan turned away, 'Yes but the point is that Trunks goes back to you. Begs you to take him back. Why would he do that unless he saw something truly unique in you.'

Marron laughed, 'Maybe he thinks that I am really good in bed.' She offered.

Pan flashed her a frustrated, angry look, 'Don't toy with me Marron.'

'I am not toying with.' Marron bit back, 'What Trunks sees in me only Trunks knows. He only showed me those feelings he felt I needed to know. He doesn't share his feelings with anyone but Goten and even then there are limits. Only Trunks knows what he sees in me, how he feels about me.'

Pan shook here head, 'No, you can't be that ignorant of it. You know, you know what is it about you that makes Trunks love you. Tell me.' She commanded.

'I know what is it about me that doesn't put Trunks off.' Said Marron, her patience running out, 'I am not a love sick girl so full of love for him that I can't help but throw myself at his feet.'

'I never threw myself at his feet.' Pan screamed.

'I am not so love sick that I dress up completely unlike myself just to catch his attention.' Pan's eyes widened, 'You are not the only person Bra is friends with.' Marron reminded her. 'Maybe he likes me because I am always myself. I did wait for him but I never went out of my way to get him. Maybe he likes the fire he sees in me. Maybe he likes my beauty. After all I have never known Trunks to go for the tomboyish look before.'

Pan turned away, 'Enough.' She said.

But Marron continued, 'Maybe he likes me because I am so different from you in every conceivable way that he can't but help love me.'

'I said shut up.' Screamed Pan as she began to power up. Normally Marron would have powered up as well and held her ground. But she did not. After all she had no idea what it would do to the baby. It occurred to her too late that perhaps powering up was not the worst think for the child within her as the force of Pan Ki threw her out of the balcony and slammed her against the wall of the building opposite to hers.

'Pan!' came a scream that Pan dimly realised as her Uncles. Horrified at what she had done Pan stood still as Goten flew down and caught the unconscious Marron just before she hit the street below. Without sparing her another glance Goten took of towards the hospital, almost by reflex calling Trunks as he flew there.

For the longest time after the incident Pan stood on Marron's balcony wondering what had happened. She had hurt Marron, she didn't mean to. She was not even sure how she did hurt her. All Marron had to do was power-up as well. But she didn't. Why? That of course did not matter. The point was that she did hurt her. Shocked to her core Pan sank down to floor as a terrible guilt rose up inside of her.

* * *

Trunks rushed into the hospital with Bra close behind him. Without bothering to talk to the nurses at the reception desk Trunks tracked down Goten's Ki outside the hospital emergency room. His friend was a sight to see indeed. His face was suffused with anger and confusion. But there was a surprised mixed sadness in his eyes that made Bra's heart cry out for him. His posture was tense, his gaze fixed on the door of the emergency room. Trunks laid a hand on his shoulder. Goten flinched but soon relaxed under his friends touch, 'What happened?' asked Trunks.

'It was Pan.' Said Goten, 'She powered up. Marron didn't. They were on Marron's balcony. Marron got slammed into the wall on the building opposite to hers.' Guilt found itself into his heart, 'I was there, I couldn't move fast enough. I let her get hurt.'

'Stop that.' scolded Trunks, 'This is not your fault.' Trunks just stopped himself from laying the whole blame on Pan. Although right now he wanted to beat Pan to a pulp it did sound as if it had been an accident.

'Perhaps.' Said Goten, 'But I can't help but think that had I been just a little faster. Marron would not be in there.' His gazed fixed even more on the door.

'I can't believe Pan would do something like this.' Bra whispered to her brother, 'I blame you for this. If you didn't dump her they way you did she wouldn't be acting so unlike her.'

'Perhaps. I'll ask her about her reason's when I see her.' Trunks stated.

'Do us all a favour and stay away from Pan. I'll talk to her.' Bra told him.

Trunks' reply was cut off when the door opened and the doctor stepped out. 'Mr. Son?' he asked as he looked at Goten's general direction. Everyone of course knew who Trunks was.

'Yes.' Replied Goten. 'How is she?'

'She is fine.' The doctor assured him. 'She is a very strong lady and should recover in no time. However...' Goten's heart leaped up into his throat as he had a bad inclining about what the doctor was going to, 'the baby didn't survive the incident.... I am sorry. She is conscious now, you can see her if you want.' With that he was gone.

Goten stood there stock still as the implications sank in, 'Goten.' Whispered Trunks, 'I am so sorry.'

'No your not!' screamed Goten as he turned to face Trunks. 'You win.' He whispered as tears welled up in his eyes, 'You win.' Enable to stay there a moment longer Goten took off towards the door.

'Goten.' Trunks cried as he took a step towards the direction his friend went, fully intending to follow him.

'No.' Bra pulled him back, 'Go to Marron, I'll go after Goten. I don't think he want's to see you right now.' Trunks nodded and watched his sister go after Goten. But he did not go to Marron immediately. Instead he sat down on the nearest chair trying to determine his feelings about these unexpected developments. Surprisingly the first thing that popped into this mind was, 'Poor Uubu.'

* * *

Author's note: Following is a review I received for Torn.

__

rage against pan and trunks () Date: 2001-11-24 Ch: 2 Anonymous I am getting really fucking tired of that white boy trunks always being the center of attention. All you trunks and pan writers are fuckin ignorant mother fuckers. Try something different use fucking OOB motha fuckas. Yeah, Pan was born to love fuckin white boys. Fuck ya all.

*scratches head* I am a Pan and Trunks writer. Huh, you learn new things everyday and here I thought I was doing different things and not following the usually pattern of fics. Well, I guess I am just going to have to try harder.


	8. After effects

After Effects

She was starring out the window. Her back to the door, to him as he entered. 'Marron.' Whispered Trunks softly.

Silence, 'I wanted this.' Said Marron softly. Trunks' eyes widened, 'Not consciously you understand. I love... loved my child. Just like I love Goten.' She told him, 'But some where deep inside, so deep that I didn't even realise that such a place existed, I wanted my child to be gone so that... so that I may return to you.' She looked at him in than, her eyes full of tears, her face sad and guilty, 'You were right. I can never be with anyone but you.'

Trunks didn't say anything just stepped up to the bed and gently kissed her, 'I love you.' He said as he parted, 'Two months ago when you told me I wasn't ready to settle down you were right. But I am now. Marron...' he brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her lovely face, '...I can't lose you again. Please tell me you'll be mine forever.' He pleaded.

Marron laughed, 'Trunks Briefs Vegeta pleading with a girl, I never thought I would see the day.' She said as she weakly wrapped her hands around his neck, 'I don't think I have much of a choice.' She said with a smile, 'My soul has chosen already and as we have already established going against ones soul leads to nothing but trouble.'

Trunks smiled than, a genuine smile that lit up his face and he said again, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Whispered Marron. A nurse came in at that moment and shooed Trunks away, telling him Marron needed her rest. Trunks complied going to keep vigil in the waiting area. Marron's slumber was disturbed at first, dreams of her child haunted her and woke her every so often with start but soon the dreams abided and she slipped into a dreamless slumber that gave her rest but not comfort.

* * *

When Pan arrived home she was still sobbing uncontrollably. To make matters worse her mother had closed the window, forcing Pan to walk in through the front door. Suddenly she found herself in front of her entire family, Gohan, Vidal, Goku, Chichi they were all there. As soon as they saw what state Pan was in they started to ask her what was the matter while trying to soothe her at the same time. At first Pan tried brush them off but they persisted and finally Pan's resolve gave way and she broke down, telling them everything that had happened from her dating Trunks to their break up to the incident with Marron.

'I didn't mean to hurt her.' Pan insisted, 'I just powered up to fly away, but when I started she didn't and I was angry and so I powered up uncontrollably and she got knocked backwards out of the balcony and against the wall of the opposite building. She started to fall, I think she was knocked unconscious that's when Uncle Goten flew down and caught her. Than he flew away with her in his arms towards the hospital.' She told them between her sobs. 'I hurt her so bad that she had to be taken to a hospital...'

'O you have no idea how badly you hurt her or me for that matter.' Came Goten's cold angry voice. They all turned to see him standing at the doorway. A murderous rage boiling in his eyes.

The look so frightened them that both Goku and Gohan simultaneously took a step towards him and in front of Pan, 'Goten it was an accident.' Gohan tried to say, 'Pan didn't mean to hurt Marron.'

'Marron...' Goten spit out, 'was pregnant with my child.' The shock of his words ran visibly through them all, 'I saw was because thanks to Pan my child will now never be born.' He said in a voice trembling with emotions, 'She was engaged to me. We were going to get married next week in a surprise wedding ceremony.' He informed them his eyes distant as he tried to remember the sweet dream he had for their future. 'We were going to invite you all to a get together party and surprise you all by getting married at it.' he laughed, 'But now...' tears welled up in his eyes, 'Trunks made a pact with her. If for some reason she lost the child before she married me. She was to return to him no questions asked.' Goten fixed Pan with look of such hate filled contempt that her misery increased a hundred folds, 'Now thanks to you I have lost my child and the woman I have loved ever since I can remember and as for Trunks. Forget about him, you will be lucky if he ever looks at you again.' With that he turned to leave.

'Uncle Goten I am sorry.' Pan cried out, 'I didn't know, I...'

'Don't ever call me Uncle again.' Goten bit back coldly without turning to look at her. 'From this day I have no niece.' And he was gone. The effect of his words on Pan was severe to say the least. She sank down on the floor, beyond crying. She had lost her uncle, lost a dear friend, lost the love of her life beyond hope and she had killed a person. Her parents and grandparents stood around her, at a loss about what to do. They didn't blame her. She didn't know. None of them did. She didn't mean for what happened to happen and they couldn't hold her responsible for anything more than careless power-up. It was their conclusion that no one was really at fault here, not even Trunks. But Pan only saw accusations written on their faces. Which made her feel even worse if that was possible and for the first and possibly the last time Pan wished she had never existed.

* * *

He landed outside a cave on an island far from the mainland and free of all inhabitants save some birds, small cute cuddly mammals that kept mostly to themselves except when he shared his food with them. It was his little hide-away none save Trunks knew about. Well none up until now. Bra had of course followed him. She followed him to Gohan's house and from there she followed him here. Even though Goten tried to lose her by flying low through forests and pushing his Ki as low as it would go. But Bra choose not to take the hint. Landing outside the cave Goten swiftly went inside. Hoping that Bra would not venture to hollow him inside the dark cave. Bra of course had other plans. She the Ki sphere and using that for a light source followed him inside.

At first she could not see Goten. She stepped a little inside and waited for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. Suddenly a hand came from behind her and batted away the Ki sphere from her hand. Even before she realised what was happening Goten spun her around and slammed her against the cave all. Not hard enough to hurt her, just hard enough to emphasis the point he was about to make. 'Go away.' Goten told her, 'I want to be alone right now.'

'I will go away.' Bra replied, 'As soon as you assure me you are okay.' Her voice trembled a little. After all there was something in Goten's eyes, dimly lit thanks to the light from the stars that filtered into the cave.

'Okay!' screamed Goten, 'How can I be okay?' he demanded, 'I just lost my child, the love of my life... I just lost everything.' his voice trembled as he spoke, 'I have never felt so cold and empty in my life.' He cried. 'I have never...' he kissed her.

Bra froze. For someone who was suppose to be feeling cold and empty the kiss was strangely passionate. She would have pulled back if her body was not slammed against the wall in such away that she could not move. 'What are you doing?' wondered Bra, half afraid, half confused. Why did that feel so right?

'I have no idea.' Said Goten breathlessly, his tone confused, 'I just... I just don't want to feel the way... the way I am feeling now.' With that he kissed her again, only this time instead of pulling away he pulled her down on the floor and rolled on top of her.

For the brief moment between his kisses and touch the thought of Uubu went through her mind but than all thought vanished and she gave herself up to the moment. There would be plenty of time to worry about consequences later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of rightness about this whole thing as wrong as it should be to her concise.

* * *

It was early in the morning when news had filtered through to Uubu about the nights happenings. He wasted no time in going to the hospital. There he found Trunks with Krillian, 18, Bulma, Goku and Chichi. Marron had gotten a little worse during the night. In her sleep she had developed a fever but all was well now. Trunks had had to bear the first blunt of anger from Krillian and 18 on behalf of their daughter and Goten. Goku in his even temper only admitted to being surprised at his son's wish about keeping this all a secret. Chichi was too shocked to be angry. All of them however seem to take the news of Trunks' pact and the result of it, Marron now being engaged to Trunks as opposed to Goten, rather well. Except Goku and Chichi. There look on their son's face from last night would haunt them for years to come and they could not take solace at anything that was the cause of the look.

As soon as Trunks saw Uubu his posture changed from that of patient waiting to that of a smug cruel mockery. A turn of events that did not go well for Uubu's already heightened emotions. As soon as Uubu had been released from the clutches of out pouring of emotions by all present save Trunks and had been brought up to speed Trunks took him aside and bluntly posed the question, 'Wondering where Bra is?'

'I am surprised not to see her here.' Uubu admitted, 'As I am surprised at not seeing Goten here.' he gave Trunks an accusing look, 'Should you not be looking for your best friend?' wondered Uubu.

'Whatever for.' Retorted Trunks.

'Have you forgotten the pain you were in when you learned you had lost Marron already?' demanded Uubu, 'Goten has also lost his child.'

Trunks laughed, 'No I have not forgotten.' He assured him, 'The loss of Goten's child is something that will bother him for the rest of his life. I subconscious wonder about what might have been but the pain I felt when I thought I had lost Marron can not be equal to the pain Goten is feeling now. After all I thought I had lost my soulmate. As we speak Goten is in the arms of his.' A horrified look came over Uubu's face the implications of Trunks' statement become clear to him. 'You are not the only one who can read aura's.' Trunks reminded him. But Uubu did not wait to hear this. He ran towards the door at speeds he did not know he was capable off. Determine to find her even as his heart screamed all was lost.

Trunks followed him with his eyes, knowing full well how futile his attempts at holding on to his sister will be. He sighed, no one said love wasn't cruel. But things were starting to work out. At least he believed them to be working out. He was back with Marron. Goten will finally get it through his thick skull that the blue eyes his soul is in love with belong to Bra not Marron. So far the only broken hearts he could see in this mess belonged to Uubu and Pan. He could not tell how permanent those were but he suspected time might heal all their wounds all well. At least he hoped. The nurse came out. Telling them they can go see Marron if they wished. Trunks set aside all thoughts regarding his friends and sibling. There will be plenty of time for that later.

* * *

He woke up feeling the loss of his child more acutely than ever. But he also woke to the realisation that perhaps Marron was back with whom she belonged and perhaps... he looked down at the woman who he was currently holding in his arms, the thought fled even before it came. His mind and heart not yet willing to look beyond Marron. A slight touch of guilt began to edge its way into his mind as he remembered that Bra was/is supposed to be Uubu girlfriend. Bra began to still wake. Goten was not sure he was ready to see the look in her eyes. Especially if they were of anger and hate. But than... the memories of last night came back to him... she had been more than willing hadn't see. He was however spared her waking look for footsteps drew his attention to the cave entrance.

'Uubu!' he gasped. Bra jerked awake at that. Indeed Uubu was standing at the cave entrance his eyes shinning with hurt and moist with unshed tears.

'Uubu!' she exclaimed as well as she blindly reached for her cloths. 'How did you find...?' she asked.

'Ki .' Uubu replied. Than he laughed. Which of all the reactions Bra was least expecting, 'At least you didn't say this isn't what it looks like. Probably because it is.' He added. After another look he turned and walked out.

By this time Bra had pulled on sufficient cloths so she ran after him. 'Uubu wait.' He stopped. 'I am so sorry...' she began.

'No your not.' He said quietly. 'I need to think.' He lifted off the ground and took of in the general direction of his house.

For a moment Bra contemplated following. But her perverseness in following when she was told not to is what gave rise to this problem in the first place. So instead she turned back and headed for the cave to put on the remainder of her cloths. Inside she found Goten with his still bare back to her. his entire posture dejected and apologetic. 'My life is ruined.' He commented, 'And it seems that I have managed to ruin yours as well.'

Bra laughed, 'Not your fault.' She said as she tugged on her cloths, 'Our soul's want who they want. To go against them is to run into disaster.' She said cryptically, 'Thinks will work out in the end. They always do.' She added, 'You should return to the hospital. Marron might now be back with my brother but she's still your friend.'

He agreed with her, 'What about you?' he asked.

'I think I'll fly around for awhile.' She said, 'I need to think. Than I think I'll go have a shower. Whatever the state of your emotions might be I don't think you will be spared my father's wrath if he smells you on me.' She joked sadly. Goten said nothing, 'Goodbye, Goten.' His back tensed, 'For now.' She added quickly, he relaxed, she left.

* * *

He returned to the hospital amidst out pouring of sympathy from his friends and family. He received them indifferently. They couldn't take away the pain so they meant nothing. He entered the Marron's room to find Trunks sitting next to her bed. Upon him entering Trunks wisely left the room, giving him a brief squeeze on the arm as he left. A silent sign of sympathy, the only one that mattered to Goten.

Marron tried to sit up but the pain that shoot up her spine made her think better of it. 'I am sorry.' She whispered.

'Don't be.' Whispered Goten, 'This was not your fault. This wasn't anyone's fault really.' He laughed, 'I mean Trunks warned me what would happen if I tried to get you against he will of the universe but... I just...' he averted his eyes so she wouldn't see the pain reflected in them, 'I just love you so much, I couldn't help it. I had to try.'

Marron sniffled, 'Trunks has a very annoying habit of being right about these things.' She admitted, 'But its just... it just felt so good to be loved the way you love me that I couldn't help but return it. But...' she paused, 'Trunks is my soulmate. That fact I cannot change, even if I wanted to.'

'Our soul wants who it wants.' Goten repeated Bra's words, 'Love like ours come and go but love like yours and Trunks last forever.' He whispered.

'At least when the free spirit like the one possessed by Trunks finally decides that being free isn't all that's cracked up to be.' Commented Marron. Goten smiled, 'I just wish....' Marron stopped in an attempt to stop herself from crying, 'I just wish I still had my baby. After all my baby did nothing wrong. Why did they have to take him.... her away from me?' she wondered.

'The universe works in mysterious ways.' Goten whispered.

Marron looked at him than. Smiling a radiant smile she said, 'One day you'll find your soulmate as well.' She told him, 'I think,' she reached in his hair and lifted out a long strand of blue hair, 'You might already have.' Goten looked away and said nothing but the word hope floated into his mind.

* * *

Bra entered her room throw the window slightly dazed and still very confused. To her infinite surprise Uubu was sitting on her bed. Before she could say anything he said, 'I knew.'

'What?' she asked confused.

'I knew Goten was your soulmate.' Uubu clarified. Bra's eyes widened. The thought had not occurred to her. All she knew was being with Goten just felt very, very right, 'I saw it in you auras.' Uubu informed her, 'I knew that sooner or later you and Goten would realise this and I would lose you. But I just always hoped...' he looked away, 'I just always hoped that Goten would become so caught up in Marron that he would never notice you and that you would be... you would be forever mine.' He looked at her than, his eyes pleading, 'Please be mine.' He pleaded, 'Being some ones soulmates isn't everything in this universe. We rarely meet our soulmates, most of us, most of the time just find someone we really, really love and spend our life with them. It will take time for him to get over her.' Uubu informed her, 'Please be mine till than. Please.' He begged.

Bra stood unmoving for awhile. But than slowly she stepped up to him, tilted his head and kissed him slowly, ardently. A sign Uubu took to mean as yes. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, for now content in her company.

* * *

Author's note: I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter of SC. Well I am happy to say that I have written about half of it. But I will not be posting the new chapter either here or at my site till it and the epilogue is complete. So far the SC chunks are only available to the members of my mailing list who have Yahoo ID's.


	9. All's well that end's well

All's well that end well

****

Pan

For months I didn't want anything to do with anyone. I stayed in my room came down only for food and drink. Spoke as little as possible and kept everyone at an arms length. But than one day my family put their feet down and I was forced to change my habits. I adjusted to the change because I did not wish a confrontation but finally one day Marron flew over. She flew over to show that everything was alright with her. She spoke about how much better she was feeling and how completely healed she was. Mentally, physically, emotionally and how she didn't hold me responsible for what happened and she told me to stop doing this to myself and stuff like that. Stuff I have heard before but I guess coming from Marron they sort of had added weight. But I still couldn't be reconciled to myself. I still had no uncle.

But than one day Uncle Goten came over to our house, the first time he had done that in nearly six months. He had the goofiest smile on his face. He just sat down with my father and me and talked like he used to. At the end of the visit he hugged me and said that he was sorry for accusing me of killing his son. He knew it was an accident. He knew I would not do something like that on purpose. The visit helped to put my mind at ease and I for the first time ventured out of the house without being dragged out by my either of my parents. It was than that I found out the cause of my Uncle's good mode. Uubu was sitting under a tree looking as if someone had died and truth be told for him someone had. Bra had left him. Left him for my Uncle. Her soulmate.

* * *

****

Bra

It was time. Time for my brother's wedding. Time for me to go to Goten. In the pit of my stomach, the bottom of my heart, in the fibre of my being I felt a yearning for Goten that could no longer be denied and it was time for me and Uubu to end. I left so sad. I didn't want it to end because I knew that Uubu wanted us to last forever. But we weren't doing anyone a favour by continuing. So I finally ended. I will never forget the look on his face. I think that is exactly the look he would get if I had physically ripped his heart in two. He did not say anything. Just nodded and left. I found myself in a sort of daze for a few days after that, I was jerked out of it by Goten. He asked me out on a date. I agreed, than one thing led to another and than almost suddenly I find myself in a relationship with him. Much to the displeasure of daddy. Daddy has threatened to kill Goten slowly for daring to think himself worthy to be mine. But overall everybody has been too wrapped up in Trunks' wedding to take notice of us. Which is fine with me. Perhaps... perhaps this is better for everyone. I am happy, Goten's happy, Trunks and Marron are ecstatic and Uubu.... he will be happy too when he find the one who is truly his and Pan... maybe they can be happy together. Who knows.

* * *

****

Goten

In just over two hours the woman I have been in love with all my life will become the wife of my best friend. So how do I feel about it? I don't know. I am not sad but neither am I happy. It hard to let go of a person you have loved for so long. But through twists and turn of events beyond my control I have found someone else. Someone I can grow to love with every fibre of my being. But Marron still has hold of much of me, just as Uubu has hold of much of her. But time, in time, in time we will be happy, content and totally in love. That I know for certain.

* * *

****

Uubu

She has gone to him. Like I knew she would. Probably lying in his arms as we speak. Of course I knew the time I and Bra spent together was borrowed from the start. Just like the time Goten and Marron spent together was borrowed. Love that thrives during borrowed time can never last. This I say as I watch Marron and Trunks get joined together for life. They will of course last. Through sickness and health, richer or poorer and blah, blah, blah. So what does it boil all down to? Trunks gets Marron, Goten gets to mend his heart by taking Bra away from me, and me... I get to take Pan out to a movie after this. Two broken hearts, rendered miserable because of it at least for a time taking solace at each others company. Wonder if something more can come of this. Now listen to me. Me and Pan, come on. I mean she might be the most interesting girl I know with features that are beautiful in themselves... okay I think I am going to stop.

* * *

****

Marron

I wish I know what going on inside his head, as he takes these vows and chains himself to me. But if the laughter and joy in his eyes is any indication he is as happy to be here as me. But I must forever be content with indirect indication of what he is thinking for the like his father he keeps his thoughts mostly to himself. What I wouldn't give to take a glimpse at his thoughts, after all to know the mind of the Saiyain Prince Trunks would be something indeed.

* * *

Author's note: Damn it, failed again in my quest to write a really angst filled story. But no matter. Next time.


End file.
